Pink Heart Strings
by TCBN
Summary: All the boys in Wendy's year are chasing after Bebe wanting to please her and hopefully become her dude or boyfriend. When Stan breaks up with Wendy, Wendy starts to discover the horrible truth surrounding Bebe, a set of strings dragging a crowd of boys wearing rose coloured glasses who are straining to get out the friend zone. Wendy must set them free. nothing gay happens
1. Recalling broken shards

Wendy punched the wall, crying hysterically. She felt so angry that she felt like beating the wall up. Cradling her possibly broken hand, she sat down, tearful. Red appeared and walked over to her.

"What's the matter, Wendy?" Red asked

"You have no idea" Wendy shook her head, "It's a very long story"

"Tell me" Red pleaded, sitting with her best friend, "If you tell someone, you might feel a little better"

"It's going to take the whole lunch for me to explain" Wendy looked solemnly at her friend, "Get comfortable"

Red leaned over, ears perked for Wendy to tell the story of what had been happening earlier for the last couple of months.

"It began when Stan broke up with me…." Wendy began


	2. Ending a relationship sucks ass

"You're leaving me?" Wendy gasped, "Why!?"

"Well, you see" Stan looked at his feet, "I feel hat we have too many differences to be together"

"But-" Wendy sniffed, hot tears streaming down, "but we're _fantastic_ together"

"Oooooo" Kenny muttered, walking by, "Saucy"

"Fuck off!" Wendy snapped, "Look, Stan, have I been doing something wrong?"

"No" Stan sighed, "I _just_ want to break up with you"

"Is it another girl?" Wendy put her face up to his, "If it is-"

"Look, it's not you, its me" Stan tried, "I don't want to be in a relationship with you right now"

"May I ask _why_?" Wendy whispered quietly, "Why?"

"You're hot, funny, intelligent and a great friend but not mine" Stan stalked off, leaving Wendy to only stare in utter despair.

After a while, Wendy decided to venture to the girl's bathroom to have a quiet simper, only to walk into Bebe, reapplying a thick layer of shiny lip-gloss. Wendy couldn't help but stare at the top she was wearing, it had so many gaps and holes it didn't even serve a purpose in covering anything.

"Bebe" Wendy sniffed, "Stan broke up with me"

"Oh no!" Bebe shrieked, dancing around and engulfing Wendy in a tight Vanilla ice-cream smelling hug, "you poor thing!"

"He broke up with me in year five, only wants to be my boyfriend in year nine. One year later, he dumps me!" Wendy bawled into Bebe's soft tumbling curls that earned her the nickname _Barbie_.

"Look, I'm sure " Bebe straightened up, "that he just thought that things would be more different than year four and five"

"It was puppy love, then!" Wendy sniveled, "Bebe, he wanted to be serious, said that we were exclusive"

"Well that boy is clearly missing out on _this_" Bebe motioned Wendy, "his loss"

Wendy took in a large sigh and smiled at her reflection in the mirror.

"Sure" Wendy said, "Getting dumped isn't the end of the world I am sure"

Bebe sauntered out with Wendy in tow, only to quietly hide her jealousy and rage when she watched Bebe leap into the arms of Token Black, squealing in delight.

"This is going to be a long year" Wendy muttered, watching them snog, spit and lick each other against the lockers


	3. Who wants Bebe?

Bebe was in her room, admiring her Twilight and Vampire Diaries posters on her wall. She had just recently bought a poster of a good-looking actor from the movie Skyfall. She was looking for a place to put the very attractive but quadrupled her age Daniel Craig when her phone rang.

"Hello?" Bebe answered, turning to look out the window where the snow was falling in glistening wet tendrils of snowflakes. The sky was it's usual piercing blue with a carpet of grey clouds. It was the usual weather for snowfall.

"Hi" Stan spoke, Bebe could hear his smile through the phone, "Do you want do something this weekend?" Stan asked

"Uh" Bebe felt her cheeks flush, "That would be wonderful!"

"Great! Why don't we go see a movie or go ice skating?" Stan suggested

"Well" Bebe smiled, "Sure, that would be lovely"

"What about at six?" Stan answered

"Excellent" Bebe smiled "see ya" she hung up, only to freeze.

She thought to herself for a moment. There is a fine line between friendship, lovers, couples and exclusive couples. Surely Stan was just a kind soul, simply trying to keep Wendy out of his head. Bebe was just going to be a friend, support Stan through the hellish hell of a dump. That night Stan didn't look as if his heart had been punctured by a knife and eaten by a shark. Stan looked normal, cheerful even. He even looked at Bebe more than the movie itself. Bebe wasn't going to let this get to her. Stan obviously needed a friend who wasn't Wendy.

"So" Bebe turned to Stan, "That was fun"

"Yeah, I enjoyed myself" Stan smiled

000

Kyle, of all people had the most common sense of anyone. Wendy thought. He had a conscience and most importantly, was Stan's voice of reason. Wendy hoped that Kyle would slap common sense into his best friend and tell him how wrong Stan was at doing what he has done, how utterly hurtful he was when he broke up with her. She strummed a guitar, in her room, thinking about all the good times she and her love had over the past year.

_"I wouldn't leave you for a sexy hot model with melons the size of mount Fuji" _Stan once told Wendy, _"Even if she promised to F-"_

A stern knock woke Wendy out of her mind's memories and stood up, dumping the guitar, breaking a string in the process.

"Yeah?" Wendy called

"Your friend's here!" her mother spoke sweetly, "I thought you'd want her to come upstairs"

"Sure, thanks mom!" Wendy stood up, furiously wiped her tears and snot, swapped her snot dried and crumpled jumper for a clean jacket. That way, she wouldn't appear to be so heart broken and lost.

"Hey, Wends!" Heidi smiled, sitting with her best friend, "How are you feeling?"

"I feel miserable, I've never felt more alone in my life" Wendy sniffed, feeling a gallon of tears well down her face

000

"So" Token hugged Bebe, sniffing her vanilla perfume she always wore, "How's my sugar?"

"Great" Bebe smiled, "I went to a movie with a friend"

"Cool what movie?" Token asked, interlacing his fingers with hers

"Well. I think it was called We're the Millers" Bebe said

"You know" Token chortled, "That's a hilarious movie"

"I know, right" Token shrugged

"Oh, shit I have to go, I'll see you" Bebe leapt up from the café chair and ran down the road, clasping her hand around Stan's as he walked around the corner.

"Stan!" Bebe smiled, "how are you coping with the break up?"

"Uh" Stan shrugged, "It's alright. I kinda had a feeling it would end"

"Well if you need a friend to talk to me, I am the go to girl" Bebe smiled sweetly, "That's what friends are for"


	4. Bebe is like chasing Marilyn Monroe

Token blinked at Bebe's abrupt disappearance around the corner. Maybe she had homework or something or realized she was grounded. Shrugging, he went home to continue dreaming about the girl with sparkling blue eyes and long blonde locks that fell halfway down her back…

000

"Dude" Kyle asked Stan who was playing video games, "How did you deal with the break up?"

"I wanted to break up with her ever since-" Stan cut himself off, "I just don't see the spark anymore"

"Well" Kyle looked at his feet, thinking about what to say, "I would be careful. Usually break ups cause angry tensions between couples"

"So" Stan changed the conversation, "Anyone you like?"

"Yeah, there's this one girl. We're lab partners" Kyle shrugged, "Bebe"

"Really?" Stan looked at his best friend. His mind told him not to worry. Bebe liked Stan and he knew that Bebe was into him. There was no way that Bebe would _dare_ flick Stan into the dirt for _Kyle_.

"Sure" Stan smiled, ignoring Kyle's blank face, "She's a good catch"

"She's really pretty" Kyle sigjed, "I'm surprised no one's actually caught her, yet"

_She's mine _Stan mentally said, hoping to cast that message through Kyle's head. Instead, he smiled as his best friend, "I'm coping with the break up. Don't worry about me, dude"

"Let's go to the arcade" Kyle and Stan wandered off, out the house.

000

Wendy was at the arcade, playing the new Grand Theft Auto 5 game that had just come out. She was a little red in the face as one of the characters kept shouting _CRAZY ASS MOTHER FUCCCCKKKKERRRSSSS!_ and _FUUUUCCCCKKK YYYOOOUUUUU! _Out of the speakers, causing various patrons to turn in wonderment. She ignored them and pretty much made the character beat the living shit out of pedestrians to let out her anger. Stan and Kyle walked in and saw Wendy playing gta5, in the middle of a very messy and bloody carnage.

"Hi, Wendy" Kyle walked up to her, awkwardly, "I see you're playing the new game"

"Uh, yeah" Wendy shrugged, pausing it, "You can play it, I was about to go home"

"You can stay" Kyle tried, not wanting Stan to feel guilty about booting her X off the machine.

"No" Wendy smiled tightly and walked off, "I've been playing since ten"

000

Wendy walked down the pavement to see Bebe sauntering in her direction.

"Hey, friend" Bebe cooed, "You feeling alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" Wendy smiled weekly, "Can I borrow your phone, I need to ask my mom something and I totally forgot my phone"

"Sure" Bebe's eyes twinkled as she gave Wendy the phone, her red nails clicking on the screen.

Wendy turned around and quickly looked at the contacts. She scrolled through the messages and saw various messages from various people that made Wendy's heart want to turn black and drop out of her butt.

"I'm terrible with the new Iphone, I'll be a minute" Wendy looked at Bebe who was combing a knot out of her hair, she smiled at Wendy meaning it was alright. First the messages seemed like friendly chit chat.

_Hey, I 've been missing you, how was France? Kyle_

_Stan and I are playing basketball, do you want to join? We're down the road. Stan_

_Hey, babe-_

Wendy nearly dropped the phone and quickly scrolled past the photo of what Token had taken from in his pants.

_Wendy and I broke up, Stan_

_Hi, want to catch a movie? Kyle_

_I think you're beautiful, Kenny_

_Hey, babe, I miss you plenty – nameless_

Wendy quickly dialed her own phone and spoke, pretending it was her mother.

"Hi, mom, I'm coming home, I forgot it at home" Wendy turned around, giving the phone to Bebe, when she felt her phone buzz. Instinctively, she looked at the screen, Wendy kept her face straight and walked away, the words imprinted in her head.

_I've been having feelings about you ever since. Stan_

Wendy broke in a sprint, dived for her bed and cried howling warbled and choked up tears stained her pillow.


	5. Bebe's true target

"Hey" Wendy smiled at her friend, "I thought you wouldn't come"

"Sorry, my mom kept me" Kyle shrugged, "So-"

"What's the matter?" Wendy looked at Kyle silently observe his phone that just rang

"Oh" Kyle looked worried

"So, you said there was a cool lake somewhere?" Wendy smiled, "to skate?"

"Uh yeah" Kyle didn't look up, "Something just came up"

"Oh what is it?" Wendy was bracing herself to hear that Kyle's brither had fallen somewhere or that his grandmother had died or his mother was newly pregnant or some other bizarre news, but not this. Not THIS!

"I forgot, I'm meeting someone else" Kyle smiled apologetically at Wendy who smeared a sweet grin on her lips, "That's okay, we can hang out whenever"

Kyle gave Wendy a quick hug as to say sorry and pelted down the pavement where Bebe sat on the pavement, smiling at Kyle who approached her.

"Bebe" Kyle smiled, "I've been wanting to tell you this since forever"

"Hmm?" Bebe smiled, eyes glittering in the sunlight like a crystal

"I think I am in love with you" Kyle gushed, "I've been thinking about you every day"

Bebe blinked, watching Kyle near towards her as he spoke quickly.

"I think we should-" Kyle went on only to have Bebe kiss him passionately, stand up and contradict herself so much that Kyle's brain nearly blew up.

"We should stay friends" Bebe smiled, "We're great friends, you're like a brother to me"

"But-" Kyle croaked, mind leaping over itself to try and understand the _kiss_ and the request to remain _friends_.

"I'm sorry, babe" Bebe smiled sweetly

"You-" Kyle began, only to see Wendy walk past, on the other side of the road, look at them both for a while. Wendy's eyes were distant and her face was blank. She turned and walked off, down the road to her house.

000

"Then what happened?" Red asked, looking at Wendy who had pulled her legs up to her chest and started bawling heavily

"I know what she's doing" Wendy's shoulders shook as she cried

"I- I don't understand" Red laid a hand on Wendy's shoulder

"Bebe" Wendy cried, cradling her hand that wasn't throbbing as painfully anymore, "She-"

"What's Bebe done?" Red tried to hug Wendy, in an attempt to quiet down her friend's heart broken sobbing and snotty hiccupping.

"You won't understand" Wendy shook her head, "I can see through Bebe"

"Please be more precise" Red sighed, stroking Wendy's snow flake covered hair.

"Bebe is trailing the guys along" Wendy hiccupped, "I've tried phoning Bebe to hang out with me but she's always making excuses,"

"Can you continue the story?" Red asked, "we have half an hour till lunch ends"

"Well…" Wendy took in a shaky breath, "This was a week ago….."


	6. For the love of friendship!

"Hey, want to do something?" Wendy tried, running up to her after school

"Sorry, I can't" Bebe smiled, "I'm hanging out with.. Stan tonight"

"You-" Wendy jumped backwards, "Wha-"

"You broke up already! We're just _friends_" Bebe tried

"We're wha-" Stan said, appearing in front of Bebe, ignoring Wendy who turned around and sprinted down the street, clearly pelting out her anger.

"We're friends" Bebe smiled coolly

"But- but-" Stan spluttered, "We- we- we fuck-!"

"NICE ONE!" Kenny's voice shouted from over the road

"—ing kissed!" Stan finished off, flipping off Kenny

"So?" Bebe cocked an eyebrow

"Wait. You fuck and kiss your friends?" Stan said in a flat voice

"Look, I'm trying to keep my options open-" Bebe tried

"We should see other peo-" Stan cringed at his choice of words, "I'm out"

Stan stalked off.

000

"So?" Red asked, the bell had just rung.

"That's the end of it" Wendy sniffed, standing up.

"There wasn't a real ending to it" Red said

"That's because there isn't always a good ending" Wendy shrugged, going into the school, Red in tow

Class resumed as per usual. Bebe wore a polo neck and the glisten in her eyes was dull. She looked tired and harassed. Ever since Stan broke up with her, Wendy didn't realise how much of a monster Bebe was. She was so distracted by Stan that she never knew what Bebe was doing while they were together. After class, Wendy didn't expect her day to end how it did. Stan came bolting towards her, calling her name.

"Hi!" Wendy said forcefully

"I'm sorry" Stan gasped for air

"Oh" Wendy was caught off guard, "Wha…?"

"I left you thinking that Bebe was the better woman" Stan sighed loudly, "I made a stupid mistake. Leaving my best of my bestest friends for a skanky little…"

"Stan, you left me for a better choice?" Wendy scoffed, "I knew that! I hated every cell in your body for it!"

"Look- I'm well an truly sorry-" Stan tried, "Would you ever forgive me?"

"You left me for a better option" Wendy said, "You admit your mistakes"

"You're right! I was an asshole! Oh god, i've been horrible!" Stan sniffed

"If Bebe took you on as her guy" Wendy snapped, "You wouldn't have even looked at me"

"Is it wrong to leave someone for someone else? yes it probably is!" Stan went on, "I'm so sorry! Please forgive me"

They both looked back up the pavement to see Token flip Bebe off as he stormed off. Wendy and Stan laughed at that for a short while.

"Everyone makes mistakes," Wendy smiled

"S-so, were good?"Stan looked hopeful

"This was for being a dick"Wendy slapped Stan on the arm

"Well-" Stan began, only to freeze as Wendy hugged him

"This is for realising your stupidity" Wendy smiled


End file.
